


Down the Alley

by Musyc



Series: Art Ficlets [7]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Draco Malfoy - character, F/M, Hermione Granger - character, Inspired by Art, Oral Sex, PWP, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wrapped a length of her curls in his fist and pressed gently against the back of her head. "Don't tease," he muttered, his voice rough and grumbling. "I want your mouth."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Alley

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [a graphic made by](http://justdramione.tumblr.com/post/15014564092) watsonspam.

"No one's looking," he whispered.

Hermione gripped his arm and glanced over her shoulder. Smiling, she tugged him off the main street and into a narrow alley. Draco followed her, sliding in snow and ducking beneath a low eave, to the far end of the alley, where the shadows were barely touched by the golden light from the street lamps. He watched Hermione flick her wand at an abandoned crate, melting snow from it and drying the wood. She pushed Draco back to sit on the crate and stood between his knees.

"You have to be quiet," she said, her hands resting on his shoulders. Draco scraped his teeth across his lower lip and nodded, his hands loose at his sides. Hermione grinned and bent to kiss the tip of his nose. She pulled her scarf from beneath the collar of her coat and folded it into a long strip. She placed it on the ground and knelt on it to protect her knees from the cold.

Draco opened his coat and pushed it back from his hips. Hermione had suggested this in the pub, but he hadn't thought she was serious, hadn't thought she'd actually go through with it. He almost didn't believe it now. It seemed unreal, and then her fingers rubbed up his thighs to unbuckle his belt, and it all felt very real. Very exciting.

She undid his trousers and slid her hands inside to push his boxers low, freeing him. The cold air made him gasp, but he knew he wouldn't be cold for long. The soft suede of her gloves was warm against his stomach, even warmer on the length of his cock. She wrapped her fingers around him and gave a quick pump. He was halfway to hard already, then she licked her lips and smirked up at him, and he felt blood rushing down to stiffen him in her grip. Hermione purred and stroked him again.

Draco settled one hand on her head. Her hat blocked him from touching her hair, and he pulled it away to stuff it in his coat pocket. He wrapped a length of her curls in his fist and pressed gently against the back of her head. "Don't tease," he muttered, his voice rough and grumbling. "I want your mouth."

Hermione growled and pursed her lips in a kiss before bending over his lap. The point of her tongue circled him, following the ridge around the tip of his cock. Draco tensed his fingers in her hair. Hermione licked down the underside and up to the head, her tongue fluttering over his skin. She opened her mouth wide and lowered over him.

Draco groaned. Her mouth was hot and slick, driving him wild. He held her hair tight, gripped the crate by his thigh, and closed his eyes as she sucked him. She hummed around his shaft and Draco shuddered, the vibrations sending him teetering on the edge. "Fuck," he muttered, slamming his hand against the crate. "Fuck, Hermione, I'm gonna come."

She squeezed his thigh and lowered her head until her lips surrounded the base of his cock. She drew up fast and sucked hard on the head, forcing a gasp from him. He bucked and pushed back into her mouth, drove as deep as she'd let him in. Hermione kept her lips tight around him as he came. She held on until he slumped, dizzy and panting for breath, his hands falling away from her.

She sat back on her heels and opened her mouth. Draco whimpered softly at the sight of his come, thick and white on her tongue. Hermione closed her mouth to swallow, her lips curling in a smile. She stood to kiss him. Draco slicked his tongue over hers, tasting himself in her mouth. "You're amazing," he mumbled. "When do I get to return the favor?"

Hermione grinned. "Soon, Malfoy. Soon."


End file.
